


Property Values

by Branch



Series: Bamboo, Pine and Peach [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just after the manga ends. Touya and Yukito decide to move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Values

Some things didn’t change, and Touya found that comforting. Years ran on, but Sakura still overslept, Yuki still loved stuffed breads for lunch, and he and Yuki still did their homework together in the evenings.

Yuki pushed back from the low table and sprawled on the floor with a sigh.

“You done?” Touya chewed on the end of his pen for a moment before filling in the last valence on his worksheet. So far, college Chemistry was mostly review; it was nice to have a bit of a break but he did find himself wondering when they were going to get on with things.

“Not yet. I can’t concentrate tonight.”

At that Touya looked up. He still twitched that kind of statement from Yuki, even a year after the last big trouble ended. “You all right?”

“Hm? Oh.” Yuki laughed. “It’s nothing like that, To-ya. Calm down.”

Touya settled back. “What is it, then?”

Yuki stared up at the high ceiling, fingers tracing over the tatami under him. “I think… I want to move out of this place,” he said softly. He gave Touya a quick smile. “I know it’s true, what you said about my memories that are real.” He looked back up, eyes shadowed again. “But there are so many that aren’t real attached to this place.”

Touya dropped his pen and scooted around the table until he could brush light fingers through Yuki’s hair. “Do you know where you want to move yet?”

Yuki smiled, small and rueful. “Not really. Just that I want to go.” A small laugh escaped him. “Besides, it doesn’t feel quite right, anymore, living in one of Eriol-kun’s properties on money that he set up for me.”

Touya could understand that; sometimes he thought it would have been better if Yuki had never wondered about his grocery bills. Of course, that would probably have taken yet more of Eriol and/or Clow messing with Yuki’s head, and then Touya would have really had to kill the man. “Hm.” He toyed with a soft lock of Yuki’s hair as he thought. “I’d say you should move in with us, except I have this feeling Li is going to be doing that before too long.” He growled at the mere thought. “Tou-san won’t let the kid live alone once he finds out about that. He had just better make both of them finish high school before they do… _anything_.”

Yuki laughed at him. Touya glowered. The idea of Li living in the same house as his sister did not make him happy, not even with Tou-san as chaperone, not even if though would be nice to have extra hands for chores.

Actually…

Touya’s fingers slowed, running through Yuki’s hair as he turned his new thought over. It could work. “We could get a place together,” he finally said, looking at the pale, feathery fall of Yuki’s hair instead of his eyes. “If you want.”

“Touya.” Yuki’s eyes caught him after all; it took Touya a moment to shake himself free from the brightness in them.

“Well. We can look around this weekend, then.” Honestly. You’d think he’d just offered a year ticket to an all-you-can-eat buffet. His mouth curled as he looked down at Yuki.

Yuki laughed, sudden mischief gleaming behind his innocent smile. “And Sakura-chan can have Li-kun and Kero-chan for her chore-team, to take care of your father, right?”

“Yep.” Having seen the way his sister ordered the bath sponge around, the thought pleased Touya about as much as any thought involving Li could.

“To-ya, you’re mean!” Yuki didn’t sound like he minded that, though. His hands were gentle as he reached up to bury them in Touya’s hair and draw Touya down to him.

“She’s _my_ sister,” Touya muttered before he lost track of anything but the warmth of Yuki’s mouth under his.

Come to that, he could think of other reasons having their own place would be a good thing…

**End **


End file.
